


Our Whole Lives

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Our Whole Lives

After that night, they worked on their trust. Cas was introduced to Benny, and when he was confronted about what Dean had heard at prom, he backed it up. He admitted that it was a pretty shitty thing to agree to, but he wasn’t given details. Jo told him that Dean was being used, and deserved someone better. She told Benny to have a fling with him, not only for old times sake, but to give her an in to show Dean what he deserved.

Not only did Benny apologize to them both numerous times, he confronted Jo, as well. Benny did not like being lied to, or used. Cas was a bit weary of him at first, knowing that he and Dean had been a couple, and after what he had seen. What made him give him a chance was that he did seem sorry. He truly seemed to regret the way things had gone.

Benny became a close friend to them both, much to Jo’s displeasure. Before they knew it, it was time for graduation.

They had a small graduation party that consisted of their parents, Sam, Benny, Charlie, and a couple of other people that had started to become part of their group of friends. Their cousin Garth was coming in for it, as well. So, Sam invited Becky, thinking that they would click. Dean had argued at first, but Sam pointed out if they got along, that was less time that Garth would be talking his ear off. They loved their cousin, but he could be a bit much.

And Sam was so right. Becky and Garth never left each other’s sides the entire afternoon, laughing and enjoying their day. Garth was in college, so he couldn’t stay that long, just a couple days.

* * *

Dean stood in line to walk on stage and collect his diploma. Cas was way ahead of him, and Dean couldn’t wait to see him officially graduate. They were in the L’s, so it wouldn’t be too long. Licking his lips, he was looking forward to going away for the summer. He’d always planned to take a road trip after high school, and before college. It was where part of his paycheck went. Towards that. He was going to ask Cas to go with him, and he was nervous as hell.

“Castial Novak!” He was jogged from his own thoughts when he heard Cas’s name. His face lit up as his dark haired boyfriend walked across the stage, shook the principal’s hand, and walked back off. Cas had shockingly cut his hair. It was no longer the shaggy hippy type hair that he had when he walked into Dean’s life.

When Cas told Dean he was getting it cut, he had no idea how to feel. He liked Cas’s longer hair, the way it felt in his fingers. And then he saw Cas with short hair. He was done for. He’d bit his lip, grabbed his hand, and dragged him off to his room.

“Dean Winchester!” He swallowed, moving forward. His father’s voice could be heard, making him chuckle. He shook the principal’s hand, thanked him, and moved on. Turning towards where his family was, his brother stood out. Grinning, he kept moving to find Cas.

* * *

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Cas asked, nervous. They were sitting across from each other at the diner, eating dinner. He was afraid that Dean was breaking up with him now that school was over.

Dean licked his lips after popping a fry in his mouth. “I want you….to come with me.” He started. “I’m taking a road trip this summer, I want you in the passenger’s seat.”

Cas stared at him for a minute. “Really?” He asked, a smile breaking out on his face. “You want to spend the entire summer with me?”

“Cas, it’s not just this summer that I want to spend with you.” He told him, his voice quiet. His green eyes locked with Cas’s blue ones. “We have our whole lives ahead of us, and I want to start it like this. Free. Seeing places, trying new foods.”

“I’d love to.” He agreed.

Dean leaned over the table, kissing Cas for a moment before sitting back down. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
